


Orc Boyfriend, Borlin

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Series: Village of Fairview [1]
Category: Monster Lovers, Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Large Cock, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Multiple Orgasms, Navel Piercings, Nipple Piercings, Orcs, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Pregnancy Loss, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock piercings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: (Y/n) gets lots on her way to a village to sell her wares. She ends up in a different village and meets a man that will change the course of her future.





	Orc Boyfriend, Borlin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first try at writing a monster boyfriend! Borlin is dear to my heart. Also, this is a one-shot but if enough people want it, I can write a part two!

To see the fic aesthetic, please click [HERE](https://78.media.tumblr.com/70424c3b771953a47d482a710ab075d1/tumblr_inline_p9830lkxVm1t9wjp9_540.png).

* * *

You pull up on the reins of your horse, guiding him to pull your small wagon to the side of the road. You are unbelievably lost and you need to figure out where you are before you need a lantern to see where you are going. Stopping for the night isn’t an option since the embankments on either side of the road start about shoulder height and full of thick bushes and trees. Too steep to have your horse climb. Your wagon is one that you live in. It has the things you sell, but it's also where your bed and clothes are. Just small enough for your rather large horse to pull.

You pull your map out and try and remember the last landmarks you saw before you ended up on this road. You are squinting in the fading light before you realize that you went down the wrong side of the a fork in the road about 20 miles back. It's way too late to go back now. You sigh heavily and reach up to light the lantern hanging from its hook next to you. According to the map, you will reach a village in about 10 more miles. You’d never been this way, and you noticed that the longer you traveled this road, the more angled down it felt. Like you were plunging deep into the ground. This must be AppleMeadow Valley. The map isn’t labeled very well, so this is just a guess.

You put your map away and gather your reins and guide your horse back on the road. Five miles after you stopped to look at your map, you notice that the road is lined with lanterns every half mile. It really helped keep the creep factor down, since the night was chilly and quiet.

Finally, you make it to the edge of town. There’s a horse stable, a place to park large wagons, and an inn. You pull your wagon into the covered building, and find a place to park it. Before walking your horse to the stable, you go inside your wagon to grab your purse and a shawl.

After putting your horse away for the night, you make your way to the inn. It is an imposing building. Made of stone and two stories high. It is named after the village its in. FairView Inn. You smooth your hair down, adjusting the braids, making sure the beads were in place, and you opened the door after taking a deep breath.

Your cheeks go red as the room goes quiet, when you step inside. You fidget with one of your long braids and clang the beads together nervously. The woman at the bar catches your eye and motions you over. You exhale and walk over to her. As you do, the other people in sitting around, resume their conversations.

“Uh, I’m (Y/n). I got lost at the fork and now I need a room, if there is one? I have a wagon I can sleep in, if there isn’t a room. I’ll pay either way. My horse needs to rest for about a week. So I’ll need pay for his room and board anyways.” You look up at the woman, a hopeful expression on your face.

She smiles brightly at you. “There’s one room left. It is a shared room but the beds have privacy curtains up around them. There’s one bed left. I charge one gold a week for the room and two a week for animals. I don’t charge anything for parking wagons. That barn doesn’t get any other use so you aren’t putting me out by having your things there.”

“Oh thank goodness.” you sigh with relief. “I need to change the bedding in my wagon and I really could use a real meal that isn’t bread and cheese. Is there any dinner left? I don’t mind if its cold, at this point.” You hand her the coins for your room and horse and she hands you a large cup of mead.

“You are in luck. Cook is still in the kitchen and can warm up a plate for you. Its roasted beef with potatoes and carrots and buttered bread.”

You’re practically drooling by the time she’s done listing off what there is to eat. “That sounds delicious.” You tell her as you go to pull out more coins to pay for your meal.

“Don’t worry about that. Dinner is part of the cost of the room.” She looks from you and yells over her shoulder, “Borlin! Can you bring me a plate of food please? We have a guest that needs dinner!”

A very deep, husky voice answers her from the back “Yes ma’am! I will be out in just a minute!”

“Borlin’s the best cook we got around here. Almost everyone in town comes here to eat, rather than cooking dinner at home, on nights he works. You lucked out there was a festival in the next village over, or there’d be no food left.”

You nod in response, while getting comfortable at the tall chair in front of the bar. You drape your shawl over the back of it and gather up all the various braids in your hair and tie them at the back, holding the rest of your hair out of your face. The glass beads clattering together sounding almost like musical notes. You noticed that every time your beads make noise, some of the patrons look at you with questioning expressions on their faces.

You are two sips into your mead when a very large man walks from the back. He is so tall he has to duck to get through the door. His skin is an emerald green and he has darker green freckles. His arms are very large and muscled. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt that shows off his broad shoulders. You can also see that he’s got a lot of scars on his arms and some disappearing under the lines of his shirt. They are a silvery green color. He isn’t overly hairy but it is noticeable. Just some on his chest and arms. You suspect he’s got some on his belly too.

His hair is long. Some of it is braided with beads, that is tied much in the way you knotted your’s in the back of your head. The rest hangs in a loose hair tie at the base of his neck. His hair is styled very similarly to yours, except the sides of his head are shaved in a sort of Mohawk style.  

His lips are full and his tusks are large. Not so large that if a human were to kiss him it would be uncomfortable, but big enough to be imposing if he made the right face. One of his tusks had three tiny sets of holes drilled in and threaded through them are three very delicate looking gold rings. His ears are also pierced. Each ear has at least three or four gold hoops. The bottom piercings are very large hollow plugs. Dangling from them are small metal weights that elongated his lobes just a touch. They are shaped like wolf heads. You could see the shapes of piercings through his shirt, too. Two on his chest and one at his navel. This makes you blush.

“Angel, order’s up! Where do I--” he cuts himself off mid sentence when he sees you. His eyes traveling up your face and lands on your hair. His pupils expand and his cheeks grow a shade or two darker. He licks his lips. It is both scary and arousing.

“Don’t just stand there! Give the lady her plate, you brute!” Angel, as you learned her name to be, said this to him. You can tell she meant it in an endearing way, but she was still mildly irritated since he literally was just standing there staring at you.

“Oh fuck. Sorry Angel.” He nearly tosses the plate on the counter and storms into the back. If the door didn’t swing freely, it would have slammed.

You jump a little, when the plate lands. Some of the gravy from the roast splashes onto the front of your dress and your bread falls off the plate and onto the counter. Your eyes go wide and you sit in shock. Instead of feeling flattered, like you should, flashbacks of your past come barreling to the forefront of your mind and wrap your arms around yourself, trying to appear smaller.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did.” you quietly say. You want to start eating but you are afraid now.

“Don’t worry about it. He gets like that sometimes. I’ll go up and ready your room. And inform your roommate they will have a guest for the week.”

“Okay. I’m just gonna go sit in the corner over there, so I’m not in the way.” You gather your things and head for the darkest corner of the inn and sit. Hoping that the shadows will diminish your presence here and whatever you did to offend the giant Orc, would soon be forgotten.

Unknown to you, Borlin peaks out of the kitchen at you and watches your movements. Unsure and afraid and trying to appear as small as you possibly can. He frowns at this. With each bite you take, you look around as if you weren’t sure someone was going to allow you to continue eating. He can tell you are barely enjoying your meal, afraid of some enemy. He frowns deeper.

By the time you finish your meal, Angel has returned to show you to your room.

“I set you up in the bed in the far corner. It is next to the fireplace. The privacy curtains hang from the ceiling and touches the floor so you should be ok to bathe. Each bed has a tub next to it. Yours is nice and warm since it was sitting by the fire all night. If you need anything, there is a rope hanging next to the door. Just tug on that and I’ll be up. Here’s a copy of a key, for when you leave during the day.” she presses the key into your hand as you arrive at your door.

You smile at her in thanks but it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. The events from earlier are still swirling around in your mind and you want nothing more than to soak in your tub and go to sleep.

“Your roommate isn’t in there yet, but has been instructed to knock. You are safe here. Welcome to FairView.” She smiles, warmly, at you and walks back down the stairs.

You make your way to the bed Angel told you was yours. The curtains were drawn open to reveal a steaming tub with a small table sitting next to it. On top of the table are various bottles, and other things for bathing. You quickly close the curtain and get undressed. There is a knock at the door just as you were raising your leg to climb into the tub.

“Come in! I’m behind the curtain, so it's safe to enter!” you shout. The door bangs open and your roommate walks loudly into the room, stopping in the doorway. The door shuts more gently. You can barely see any shadows of the room so you pay no mind to what’s going on.

Your roommate watches the shadow of your body climb into the tub. He can see every outline of your silhouette, because of the light of the fire. He swallows thickly, and adjusts himself in his pants. You are aware of none of this.

Once you are in the tub, you untie the knot at the back of your head and pull all of your hair out of the tub and let it hang over the side. The beads clang together, once again sounding like musical notes.

A shadow grows closer to the tub. You sink further into the water, trying to hide your form. Your roommate must have sensed your movements or heard the water slosh a little.

He speaks gently, “Don’t worry, I am not going to open the curtains. Not unless you want me to. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I’ve never seen a human woman wear our beads or their hair the way we wear our hair and it threw me off. Especially since you are so beautiful.” He stands there, hoping you will speak with him.

You turn over on your belly and make your way to the edge of the tub. You open the curtain just enough to stick your hand out and catch his wrist as he’s turning to walk away. You aren’t sure what’s caused you to be so bold; your fear from earlier diminished. He wasn’t mad at you at all. He was attracted to you! Maybe it was that bit of news, coupled with the gentle tone of his voice, the heat of the tub, and the buzz from the mead... but you tug him through the curtain until his toes touch the edge of your tub.

You look up at him with wide eyes. “I thought you were mad at me. I thought I might have crossed some cultural line. I wear these beads because I made them. That’s what I do for a living. I know that each color and shape means something special, which is why I only wear one of each and try not to over decorate. I don’t want to seem like I’m claiming to be anything I’m not. I usually have my wares with me, when I enter a building so it’s usually obvious that I sell these beads. But I knew I didn’t have that with me so I thought you were angry I was trying to be something I wasn’t.” As you were speaking you had turned back over and laid back down on your back. His eyes on you the whole time. The water hid most of your naked form from him but he could still see the outline of you.

“Wait. You made all these?” He walks around the tub and touches your hair as it hangs over the side of the tub. “May I see them better?”

You nod and lean forward so that your back is exposed and your hair is clinging to your shoulders. You feel his hands gently grab your braids and he leans down to inspect them better.

He inspects each braid, moving the beads up their length one by one so he can catch them in the light of the lanturn next to you on the table. “These are amazing! And the sound they make when they touch each other. How on earth did you make them so that they’d do that? I’ve never owned beads that could do this.”

Your skin turns a deep shade of red and you turn to face him, forgetting for a moment that if you sat up, your breasts would be exposed. You start to go into a lengthy explanation of your process involving heat and pure glass… But while you are getting into what you are saying you notice his eyes are lust blown again and his face has gotten darker. He’s staring down at you, taking in what he can see above the water. You look down and realize that in your eagerness to talk about your passion, you had sat up fully and the water was nearly at your belly button.

You dunk down into the water in embarrassment. He shakes his head and chuckles under his breath. “Don’t hide on my account. You have got to be the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on.”

Your face goes sad for a moment and you look down and get really quiet. “I’m nothing special", you whisper. “My ex husband ruined me with his cruel hand and harsh words.” you dip down further into the water until it was just under your nose.

Next thing you know, two very green and very strong hands were reaching into the water and pulling you out. You yelp in surprise but you don’t fight him. He stands you next to the tub and looks you over. “Darling you are gorgeous. Your scars mean you survived. Just like mine do.” He removes his shirt revealing the extent of his scars. This causes you to gasp out loud, because there are many and some are so big and jagged that the wound should have been fatal. He runs his fingers over your bare flesh and you shiver. “You might not have gotten yours on a battlefield but you are still a warrior. Tell me. What happened to him?”

You look down at your hand, at the scar that marred the palm. You whisper “He’s dead. I killed him. He beat me, one night, and I lost my pregnancy, so I killed him while he slept after I picked myself up off the the floor and cleaned up.” tears spill down your face as you couldn’t finish.

Borlin wraps his arms around you and picks you up, cradling you to his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck and sob into him.

He sits on your bed and holds you in his lap while he waits for your tears to stop falling. Once you wipe your eyes and look up at him, you gasp at the anger in his eyes. “Good.” he growls. “I am glad he’s dead. If he wasn’t, I was going to hunt him down and kill him myself. What kind of man raises his hands to his own wife, and kills his own child?”

“The kind of man who didn’t want a family but wanted a fuck slave to control and do his bidding.” you mumble under your breath. Borlin’s grip on you tightens and he growls deeper.

The hand that was resting on your back, caresses your hair. “You earned every single one of these beads. Especially these two.” He holds a braid up, singling out two very specific beads. “This one is the color we wear when we’ve lost a child. And this one is one we wear when we’ve had to kill to defend our home. I’m sorry you have experienced these pains. One as beautiful and skilled as you deserves so much better than the hand she’s been dealt.”

“I wish I could believe that. He broke so much of the spirit in me.” You bury your face in the crook of his shoulder, your lips brushing his skin as you speak. His grip on you tightens again and his hand trails down your back causing you to shiver.

“Perhaps it is time you met someone who can mend the brokenness in you and appreciate you as you are. Someone to show you just how special you are.” his breath grows shallow and his voice huskier and you look up at him. His face is flushed, his pupils are dilated, and the tip of his tongue is toying with the tip of his decorated tusk.

You gasp at the sight of him, becoming very aware of the fact that you are very naked in his lap and you are sitting on parts of him that are also very aware that you are naked… though straining against the material confining it.

You turn in his lap, causing him to hiss a little. His legs are very wide so you can’t straddle him completely. But you do the best you can and, which causes your entire weight to press your core against his very hard cloth covered cock. You bring your hands up to either side of his face and pull it towards your own. You press your lips against his. Your mouth small enough to fit between his very large tusks. He parts his lips a little and nips your bottom lip, causing you to gasp and buck your hips against him. He swears under his breath at the sensation.

In one swift motion he has your back against the bed and you whine at the loss of his arms around you. It doesn't take long for him to drop his pants and kick off his boots and crawl back into bed with you. He lays next to you and wraps his arms around you. You press your body against his and kiss him deeply this time. You can feel his cock twitch against your leg.

He parts his lips again and your tongues meet in a perfect dance. He tastes of the dinner you ate earlier, along with something sweet and earthy. He is the one to break the kiss first.

“We don’t have to do this. Just because we are both naked doesn’t mean I will force you. I won’t be angry. I will just get dressed and go back to my own bed. Please don’t feel like you have to--” he’s cut off by your lips against his and your hand wrapped around his cock. Your hand barely encircling the girth of it. He moans into your mouth and bucks his hips into your hand. You gently pull back the foreskin hiding his sensitive tip and you give him a few pumps, swiping your thumb over the head and feeling the small piercings lined along the top of his shaft, causing it to feel like a double line of bumps. You look down, surprised by the feeling of them. Your eyes go wide.

“Will it even fit? Will they hurt?” you question him. He chuckles and looks at you.

“Yes it will fit. And no it won’t hurt. Especially if I do this” and he lifts your leg over his hip and parts your soaked folds with his fingers, easing one in. “Already so wet for me” he whispers. You whine and start to pant as his finger finds that sweet spot inside. He gently pumps his finger in and out of your body, rubbing circles on your clit.

“More” you pant, as the coil in your belly starts to wind tighter. You grip his shoulder and your nails dig in. He inserts a second finger and curls them against the nerves on the inside and moves his fingers against them, with purpose. Your voice getting louder and louder as the coil in your belly gets tighter and tighter. He scissors his fingers, suddenly and with a shout, this brings you over the edge, gushing all over his hand. He slows his movements and lightens his touch on your clit, drawing out one aftershock after another, as he brings you down from your climax. Finally you whine as it becomes too much and he pulls his hand away, licking his fingers clean.

“Oh fuck you taste amazing” he praises. You blush deeply and dip your head hiding your face. His finger finds your chin and brings your face up and kisses you gently “You don’t ever have to hide from me, beautiful one. Never ever.”

You nod as tears threaten to fall from your eyes. “Borlin. Make love to me. Please.” You all but beg him. He nods his head and lays you on your back again. He slots himself between your thighs and careful to keep his weight off you, grabs the base of his cock and slowly eases in. You gasp and he stops moving “Are you ok? Do you need me to stop?” You shake your head no and reach down and grab his hips and pull towards you, urging him to keep moving. He does.

The burn of the stretch of him is nothing like you’ve ever felt before. And each one of his piercings hit your sweet spot on the way in. The ridge of his pubic bone, and the trimmed curls there, bump your clit in the most delicious of ways. You moan and buck your hips as soon as they touch. His head drops down and he also moans, at your movements.

“You are so tight, are you sure I’m not hurting you?”

“I’m so tight because you are gigantic and I am very tiny by comparison, silly. Now please move. I need to feel you.” You urge, bucking your hips into him.

“Oh fuck!” is all he can say, as he gently slides out slightly and slides back in, causing his piercings to rub against your insides again. The sounds this causes you to make are sinful and lewd. He moves at this slow gentle pace, and as he gets use to your small body - well, small compared to him, anyways - his weight drops on you bit by bit. This causes his pubic bone to rub against your clit some more and you wrap your arms around him more tightly.

Panting and thrusting your hips to try and get him to move faster, you urge him on “More. I need more. Please!” With your plea, he thrusts in harder and you yell out in pleasure. The faster he moves, the louder and more urgent you seem to get. The first orgasm crashes and catches you so off guard you aren’t sure that’s what it is. But he kept snapping his hips against yours and the bumps inside rubbing your sweet spot and his pubic bone rubbing your swollen clit… you can barely think clearly as he pulls orgasm after delicious orgasms out of you. Your voice goes horse as his thrusts become more frantic and less coordinated. You can sense he’s close and he can feel that another wave is about to crash from you and he whispers in your ear “Come with me. I need to feel you.”

You make a very inhuman sound as your walls tighten and flutter around him, forcing him tighter against your sweet spot. He yells out at the sensation of it and the two of you cling to each other as your waves crash together. You gush around him and he fills you with warmth as he spills into you. He slows his movements and rocks into you, allowing your fluttering walls to milk him and drawing out your own release as his body rubs against your clit.

Finally when neither of you has anything more to give, he stills his movements. He doesn’t withdraw from you right away and reaches for one of the wet washcloths hanging on the side of the tub. You shake your head “Not yet. You are still hard and I want to feel you inside me until you aren’t anymore.

“Oh hell” and his cock twitches inside you. “Yeah that ain’t gonna happen now. You are going to be the death of me, woman!” he leans down and kisses you as he moves his hips against yours. His movements become frantic as his cock comes fully alive again. He moans as he drags himself slowly out and back in again before the head of his cock could leave your entrance.

You were worried it would hurt, so soon. He hadn’t even pulled out of you yet. But you wrap your legs around his hips and he yells out as the angle changes. He slams into you, careful not to hurt you but hard enough for you both to know that this is pure lust. Your voice joins his as your peaks are reached rapidly and you both come immediately. He spills inside you again, with a deep and loud roar and you all but scream yourself voiceless as your orgasm slams into you causing your vision to go dark for a second and your body to go limp. He pumps his hips a coupe more times, letting you milk him again and you are practically crying with how good it feels.

Finally his cock begins to soften and he swiftly pulls out and uses the washcloth to catch his spending so it doesn’t make an even bigger mess on the bed. He gently cleans you up and lifts you off the bed. He carries you to the tub and lower the two of you down into it. You hiss as the still steaming water hits your very sensitive parts. You settle between his knees and he gently washes your hair and worships every inch of your skin, washing and massaging, caressing every scar. He’d stop at this one or that one and you’d tell him what it was from. Something your ex husband did yo you and he would kiss it before continuing on.

He was rinsing your hair when it hit you. “I can’t leave now.” you say out loud.

He stops what he’s doing and his hands drop down into the water, waiting for you to finish your thought.

“I… I travel to sell my beads but I don’t think I can leave now. I don’t want to. I mean I will if you want me to. I don’t want to assume this is anything more than a one time thing. But… I don’t think I can bring myself to leave you now.” you go quiet, expecting the worst. You’ve just practically thrust yourself into his life, and you didn’t even talk about it first.

“Why would I ever want you to leave? If you want to travel, you can travel. I will never ever hold you against your will. But I don’t want you to leave permanently. This was so much more than a one time thing. This meant more than just a one night stand.” He turns your body so you can see his face. “I mean it. The second I saw you, my heart fluttered in my chest in a way it never has before. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on… and to be crass… we fit together in way I only ever imagined were possible. You are the best fuck I’ve ever had and it means more since it feels deeper than that.”

You giggle at his boldness and tilt your head up to silently ask for a kiss. He dips his head down and brushes his lips against yours. You can feel the tiny gold rings on his tusk brush against your face and you’ve never loved such a sensation more than right in that moment.

“Borlin. I’m afraid.” you whisper.

“Why’s that, beautiful one?”

“I think I’m in love with you. It hasn’t even been more than a couple hours and I think I just completely lost my heart to you… And also you… you didn’t pull out. What if I’m…” your voice hitches in your throat and tears spill down your face.

He moves his hand from around you and rests it on your soft belly. “If your belly grows round with my child, I will protect you with my very life. I will do that regardless, but you will never know pain from my hands. I will always be there for you. Life inside this belly or not, you are stuck with me and I will love and protect you for always.”

As if to drive the point home, he pulls one of his braids forward. On it is a single white bead shaped like a flower. He slips the tie off the end of the braid and pulls the bead off. He drops it in your hand and breaks the small leather string in half, tying his braid end off. He drops that in your hand as well. His fingers work quickly and and adds a braid to your hair, at your temple so that the braid is very visible. He slips the bead from your hand, onto the braid and ties it off. He then looks at all your beads and finds the one he’s looking for. It matches the white one he just gave you but this one is vibrant purple. He unties the braid, slips the bead off and ties it back. He then slips the bead onto his now empty braid and ties the end again.

“There. Now there’s no denying it.” Your eyes go wide and fills with tears again. Borlin has just done a bead exchange that signifies marriage, in Orc tradition.

“Oh Borlin!” and you throw your arms around him and hug him close.

“We can have a traditional human ceremony if you want and this can be our engagement. My commitment to you that I’m not going anywhere. But in my heart, this is the right thing to do. We were meant to be.”

You nod against his shoulder. “I feel it too” you whisper. You pull back and look him in the eyes. “I was raised around Orcs. It's why I wear my hair this way and why I make beads. I knew your intentions the second I saw the bead. I’m in this forever if you are. Maybe we can heal each other.” you state matter of factly.

Before he kisses you, he gets a playful glint in his eyes “And hey, if you aren’t carrying my child after tonight, we have plenty of time to practice until you are.” he nudges you a little, a laugh escaping his lips.

You playfully slap his shoulder “You brute!” you begin to laugh too. The music of your beads dances around the room.

Once the laughter subsides, he lifts you from the tub and dries you off. He walks across the room and grabs one of his shirts and hands it to you. You slip it on. He slips on a pair of soft wool pants. The two of you open the curtains around your bed all the way and ready the bed.

You yawn as you climb in and he settles behind you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. You both whisper you “I love you” as you drift off to sleep. You smile and squeeze his arm closer to your chest. Dreams of what the future may bring, dances in your heads as the fire slowly dies, casting long shadows on the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me writing!  
> This is the first time I've written anything like this... Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
